leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Mobile System GB
The Pokémon Mobile System GB (Japanese: ポケモンモバイルシステムＧＢ Pokémon Mobile System GB) is the Mobile System GB implemented in the Japanese version of . It was a paid online service that could be used by connecting to a compatible Japanese using the Mobile Game Boy Adapter. It was also implemented in the Japanese version of for use with the Mobile Stadium. The system was never implemented outside of Japan, likely due to the lack of standardized and cheap mobile phones available overseas at the time and the fact that most younger players could not have access to such devices back then. In May 2002, Nintendo announced that it would shut down the Mobile System GB service by December 14, 2002.モバイルシステムＧＢ (earliest archived copy)Nintendo to withdraw Mobile System GB service - Telecompaper This impacted all players since the functionality became inaccessible. Access To unlock the Pokémon Mobile System GB in the Japanese version of , the player would have to connect their Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, or Game Boy Advance SP to a compatible Japanese with the Mobile Game Boy Adapter. Connections were made to the now defunct gameboy.datacenter.ne.jp , hosted by Nintendo Network Service Development. This initial connection causes the MOBILE (Japanese: モバイル Mobile) and MOBILE STADIUM (Japanese: モバイルスタジアム Mobile Stadium) entries to become accessible from the main menu, and grants the player access to the , Mobile Stadium, and the services within the Pokémon Communication Center. Features Mobile Center Any of the services required the player to set up their profile in the Mobile Center (Japanese: モバイルセンター Mobile Center), and this data would be used for purposes such as data and Pokémon News. It was accessed from the aforementioned MOBILE entry in the main menu. Within the Mobile Center, the player could use the Card Folder (Japanese: めいしフォルダー Name Card Folder) to check their profile and manage a Pal Pad-like contact list, which also allowed phone numbers to be shared with a number of friends. File:Mobile C JP.png|Mobile Center File:Card Folder C JP.png|Card Folder Mobile Stadium Players could hold trades and ten-minute s via the second floor of any Pokémon Center. The battles could be saved in the Japanese version of and later uploaded to the Mobile Stadium service of the Japanese version of Pokémon Stadium 2. Facilities The Pokémon Center in Goldenrod City is replaced by a larger building called the Pokémon Communication Center, which includes the facilities that take advantage of the Pokémon Mobile System GB: Trade Corner and Pokémon News Machine. The near Olivine City also takes use of the Pokémon Mobile System GB in the Japanese version. File:Trade Corner interface C JP.png|The Trade Corner interface. The is looking for a in exchange for their . Costs The services provided by the Pokémon Mobile System GB had additional costs to players. The prices and launch dates for the services are quoted from here and here. Legacy The Pokémon Mobile System GB and its related features were Game Freak's first attempt at providing wireless linking to players. This experiment, along with the Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter in , helped the company shape the now standard multiplayer features of the current core series games, which are now more practical due to the use of the built-in in Nintendo's modern handhelds. References Category:Game mechanics de:Pokémon Mobile System GB ja:モバイルシステムGB zh:移動適配器GB